Mike House
Mike House is a wrestler from the CAW world. He is signed with DWF, OCW, XWP, YXW, RpW, EWE, PASW, and other promotions. DWF (2015 - Present) Season 1: United States Champion Season 2: Mr. Money in the Bank and World Heavyweight Champion Season 3: Various Feuds and Intercontinental Champion Season 4: Trios, Tag Champion, Sixth Triple Crown Winner XWP (2017 - Present) Season 1 & 2: NXT Champion & 2x NXT Global Champion Mike House debuted in NXT title tournament but was eliminated in first round by Quincy Demont. At NXT Take Over London Mike beat another superstar. At NXT Take Over Chicago he compete in a triple threat for NXT title but lose to Jet Omega Elliot. At NXT Take Over Toronto House participating in a 6 man battle royal for #1 NXT championship but was eliminated by Tech. At NXT Take Over Dallas Mike would lose to Johnny Ellis. At NXT Take Over Seattle he become #1 contender for NXT title. At NXT Take Over Brooklyn Mike House became the new NXT champion. At NXT Take Over Frankfurt he retain against Tech. At NXT Take Over Mexico Mike would lose the title to Tank. At NXT Take Over Los Angeles he participated in a fatal 4 way elimination for NXT championship but he failed. At NXT Take Over London 2 House would face Tank and Sean Avery for NXT International title but he lose to the champion Sean Avery. At NXT Take Over San Antonio Mike House became the inaugural NXT Global champion after he beat Tank in a table match. At NXT Take Over Italy he retain the Global title against Rebel Ice-Cold. At NXT Take Over Orlando he lose the title to Eli Robledo in a fatal 4 way but he win again the Global title at NXT Take Over Detroit. Mike would lose the title at NXT Take Over Japan to Nick Rich. At NXT Take Over: New Orleans, Mike House would get his rematch in a Fatal 4 Way Elimination Match where he was the second man eliminated, by Nick Rich. Season 3: Call Up to Main Roster & Various Feuds: World Heavyweight Champion On the Smackdown after WrestleMania, Mike House would interrupt Matteo's shoot promo and would attempt to speak but Matteo kept on interrupting him until Mike House hit him with the Tombstone. At Betrayal, Mike House would lose to Matteo after Matteo rolled him up and grabbed the tights. At Take Over: Houston, House would compete in his final NXT Match where he would lose to Shawn Sokolov. At Money In The Bank Mike would win the contract and he cashing in when Brett Storm declared the World Heavyweight title vacant, becoming XWP World Heavyweight champion for first time, then he was attacked by Matteo. At SummerSlam House retain the XWP World Heavyweight title against Alieus, DoggyDog and Matteo. At Royal Bash, he would defeat Sean Avery in a Champion vs Champion Match. At Psychopath, he would retain his Title against Matteo finally ending the feud. At Survivor Series, Mike House would lose the Title to Cycloper. At Take It Or Leave It, House would lose in his rematch for the World Title against Cycloper. At St. Valentines Day Massacre, Mike House would defeat Vixx to become Internet Champion before being attacked by Nick Rich. Later in the show, it was announced that House will face Nick Rich for the Internet Title at XWP WrestleMania 3. At WrestleMania 3, Mike would retain the Title against Nick Rich. Season 4: Internet Champion At XWP Backlash S04, Mike would retain the Internet Championship against Arrow. At the 3 Year Anniversary Show, House would retain the Title again, this time against the debuting Josh Silver. At World's Collide, Mike would lose the Internet Title in a Fatal 4 Way Elimination match to Zachary Welch. AWC (2016-Present) G1 Climax I Tournament : Participant and Semifinals ROH World Television Champion At Clash of The Worlds, Mike House (defending his DWF Intercontinental Championship) defeated ROH World Television Champion Hardcore Brody & TWE United States Champion Arrow in a Clash Of The Champions Match where House pinned Brody to become the new ROH World Television Champion, as per match stipulations. OCW (2018-present) Mike House signed with OCW in early 2018. Mike would debut for the promotion at OCW NXT Takeover in the All or Nothing ladder match in a losing effort. His next appearance would be at OCW Battleground where he won the Battleground Royal Rumble earning a World Heavyweight Championship match. He would go on to team with World Champion Joe Angelo at OCW Smackdown 4 in a winning effort against Archangel and Johnny Extreme. Mike would then challenge Angelo at OCW Backlash for the World Title but failed to capture the belt. OCW Champion At Cyber Vengeance Night Of Champions Mike House was choised to face Jacob Seele for The OCW title, which he won. PWF (2018-present) Extreme Champion Royal Rumble Winner & PWF World Heavyweight Champion PASW (2018-present) Mike House made his PASW debut on October 15th, date when the company came back after 5 years of absence. At December 2 Dismember, he and Azrael won the Tag Team Tournament and earned a Tag Team Title shot. At Proving Grounds, House got promoted to World Division after defeated Colten Sopp. On Night 1 of Judgment Day (2019), Mike House and Azrael defeated A&R Connection to become the new PASW Tag Team Champions. At PASW From Madison Square Garden, House and Azrael lost the Tag Team Championship back to A&R Connection. ENA (2017-present) Debut & Teaming With Zyade Blade European Champion Championships & Accomplishments DWF: *DWF World Heavyweight Champion - 1x *DWF Intercontinental Champion - 1x *DWF United States Champion - 2x *DWF Trios Champion - 1x with Brett Storm & Manny Lopez *DWF Tag Team Champion - 1x with Dustin Martinez *Season 2 Mr Money In The Bank *Sixth Triple Crown Winner XWP: * XWP World Heavyweight Champion - 1x * XWP NXT Champion - 1x *XWP NXT Global Champion - 2x (Inaugural) *XWP Internet Champion - 1x* *XWP SD MITB (S03) EWE: * EWE United States Champion - 1x (Current) * EWE European Champion - 1x ECCW: * ECCW Hardcore Champion - 1x * ECCW Interim Hardcore Champion - 1x * ECCW Internet Champion - 1x* AWC: *ROH World Television Champion - 2x (Current) OCW: * OCW World Heavyweight Champion - 1x * OCW Champion - 1x * OCW United States Champion - 1x * 2018 Royal Rumble Winner PWF: *PWF World Heavyweight Champion - 1x *PWF Extreme Champion - 1x *2019 Royal Rumble Winner PASW: * PASW Tag Team Champion - 1x with Azrael * PASW Tag Team Tournament Winner - Along with Azrael (2018) * World War 3 Rumble Winner (2019) IWA: * IWA Internet Champion - 1x* ENA: *ENA European Champion - 1x (Current) TCW * AWA World Heavyweight Champion - 1x AFW * AFW Championship - 1x * AFW Hardcore Championship - 1x (Current) CAW Wrestling Observer: *Ranked No.2 'in the Top 25 Wrestlers of 2018 *5 Star Match (2017) - DWF Summerslam S03: Roacher © vs. Mike House *5 Star Match (2019) - PASW World War 3: 30 Man Rumble Match ''CAW Wrestling Illustrated: * Ranked '''No.7 in the Top 10 Wrestlers of 2018 * Ranked '''No.3 '''in the Top 3 Most Popular of 2018 *House is recognised as Internet Champion in XWP, IWA & ECCW. Category:CAW Category:DWF